Not All Bad
by Fireflame28
Summary: Just when things finally start to cool down for Callie, The Bad Boy in school sets his eyes on her. He has a dark past and so does Callie. Will Callie save him from himself? Will he get Callie open up about her past? Or would they both get lost in the secrets they hide? Read and find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first Fosters fanfiction and I hope you enjoy reading this. The idea for this fanfic has been in my head for a few weeks so I thought I might all well give it a try.**

**Tell me what you think of it. So I'm gonna shut up now. So enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I sat down at the empty table with my food. I'd rather eat lunch by myself than with Talya and her friends. I wasn't in the mood to have her talk in that annoying tone of hers. It was obvious that she thought something was going on between me and Brandon. She really has trust issues. I don't even like him that way. Sure he is cute and nice, but never again was I going to make the mistake of dating him. It could get me and Jude kicked out of the house. There is absolutely no way that I am going to get me and my brother kicked out of the only home that felt safe.

I picked at my food. I wasn't really hungry but I still ate bits of the salad. I absently played with the rest of my food while I wondered if Jude was okay. I saw him today with his new friends. I was happy for him, at least one of us were making progress. I still haven't made a friend and I've been here longer. Granted, it was for only a day, but still.

"A hot girl like you shouldn't be sitting by herself."

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a deep male voice. I looked up from my food and saw a muscular guy standing beside my table. His messy dark hair slightly covered his beautiful piercing green eyes that held mischief. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt and ripped jeans. My eyes were automatically drawn to his muscular arms. There was no doubt that he worked out a lot.

I quickly dragged my gaze from him and went back to playing with my food. It was obvious that he got in trouble a lot. He was just radiating danger and that told me that he was the type of person that I should stay away from. I was on probation and should not be talking with people that might cause me to break it. These thoughts were in my mind but when he went to sit down beside me, I made no move to stop him. I didn't want to stop him which is exactly why I should've.

I felt him staring at me and I looked and met his gaze.

"I'm Riley," he said flashing smirk at me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. If he thought that flashing me a smile would make me fall for him, he should think again.

"And?" I asked uninterested. I refused to let my guard down around him.

He chuckled, and I found myself thinking that he had a beautiful laugh but I quickly pushed that thought away.

"_And_, I'd like to know yours," he said.

I gasped in shock. "You mean you don't already know," I said sarcastically. "I thought everyone knew of the girl who just got out of juvie."

He smiled in amusement. "Oh I knew your name. I just thought it would be polite to ask for it."

I scoffed. "You don't seem like the type who is polite."

"Yeah, that's because I'm not. Well I am at times, but don't tell anyone," he whispered with a glint of playfulness in his eyes. "It would ruin my reputation."

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing but a tiny giggle slipped through. I tried to remind myself that I shouldn't hang out with him but I kept forgetting.

"Oh, so she can laugh."

"Yes she can."

The bell rang and I stood up to grab my things. I was grateful for the bell because it knocked the sense back into me. I made a mistake for even talking to the guy in the first place. I should have ignored, he would've eventually walked away. At least I think he would have. He didn't seem like the type to give up so easily. Then again he didn't seem that bad, maybe I shouldn't have judged him so quickly.

He stood up, and I moved to walk pass him.

"It was nice meeting you Callie," he said when I walked passed him.

I glanced back at him before turning around without saying a word back. I ignored the feeling in my stomach that appeared when I heard him say my name. I took one more glance back and saw him walking away with a group of guys who seemed to look dangerous too but not as much as Riley did.

**%~%~%~%**

"Callie," I heard a voice say from beside me. I already knew who it was. I turned my head and saw the female Latino twin with her best friend Lexi.

"Yes Marianna?" I said in question.

"I can't believe that Riley Jones was talking to you." The amount of disbelief in her voice was astounding.

"Gee, thanks," I said confused. I wasn't quite sure if she was insulting me or not.

"He is like _the _bad boy of the school and he is super hot." Lexi nodded her head in agreement.

I tilted my head slightly. I raised my eyebrows and simply said "Okay." I fought the urge to ask her more about him, but it turned out I didn't have to. I made myself look uninterested as I listened to what she was saying.

"Not only is he the hottest and baddest guy in school, he is also a senior."

"And he rides a motorcycle," Lexi pitched in.

"Yeah," Marianna said. "I heard he got in a fight last week."

"Was there a reason you came here," I asked before they could start talking again. I've heard about enough about Riley.

Marianna looked at me as if she forgot I was there. Knowing Marianna, she probably did. "Oh yeah," she exclaimed. "What were you two talking about?"

I thought about it. "Nothing really."

"You guys sat together for like twenty minutes and you talked about nothing."

"Yep, pretty much." And with that I went to my English class leaving her and Lexi standing dumbfounded.

**%~%~%~%**

When I got to class I sat down. My mind drifted to what Marianna and Lexi said. Those were reasons why I shouldn't even think of _him_. He got in a fight last week, and the way Marianna and Lexi didn't look that shocked about it told me that it wasn't the first time that happened.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and tried to focus on what Mr Harris was saying. Right now he was talking about guilt. He turned and grabbed several journals that were on his desk. He began handing them out to everyone.

"I want everyone to write about guilt in their journals."

I glanced at the blue journal that landed on my desk and looked back at the teacher.

"Wait write, like with a pen, like long hand?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yes, like a long hand," he paused. "And don't worry; no one is going to read it. It's just to get you more used to writing."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and just nodded. I felt a gaze on me and turned my head and saw Wyatt looking at me. He had wavy dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He flashed a smile my way and I returned it with a tiny smile of my own. Soon the class ended and I headed to my next class.

**%~%~%~%**

At the end of school I ran into Brandon. He offered to drive me to the house but I refused. After awhile of insisting that I would walk, he left with Jude to his car.

I walked down the path and my mind wandered to the slight feelings I had for Brandon. He was sweet but he also had a girlfriend. I already knew that it would never happen even if Talya was out of the picture. I clenched my fist. _Never again will I make that mistake_, I thought fiercely to myself.

"Hey Callie," I heard the voice of the other guy who seemed to be in my thoughts for most of the day.

I stopped walking and turned to see Riley walking towards me. I quickly reminded myself of why I shouldn't like him. He seemed like the type to use girls and toss them away when he got tired of them. I mentally scowled myself for assuming that. i was doing what most people did to me, I was judging someone before I even got to know them.

I didn't say anything; I just waited for him to reach me before I started walking again.

"So, how have you been enjoying Anchor Beach? A great place for great people to learn," he said in a snobby tone.

I fought the urge to laugh and this time actually succeeded.

"It's okay but I'm not going to delude myself into thinking that I'll be staying here."

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I ignored his question and stopped abruptly and he did too. I looked up at him and finally realized how small I was compared to him. My head didn't even reach his shoulders. I stared into his green eyes and asked the question that had been running through my head ever since lunch.

"What do you want?"

He looked confused by my question. He probably never had a girl ask him that.

"I want to get to know you," he said as if it was obvious.

"Uh huh," I said unconvinced. "Really? You sure don't just want sex."

He smirked. "Oh I want that too."

I couldn't help but laugh because while he was saying that he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

He gave me a slight smile. "You should smile more often," he said.

I pursed my lips. "Yeah, why is that?" I asked folding my arms.

"It makes you look even hotter."

I scoffed. "Do you really want to get to know me?"

"Of course. You seem like a cool girl."

I pursed my lips angrily when I realized what he meant by that.

"Oh, I get it," I said with venom. "Because I was in juvie, you thought I would be some girl that doesn't care and is _so _cool. Well juvie isn't all it's cracked up to be."

I began to walk away but was stopped when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"I know, and it isn't about that," he said with hidden grief.

I instantly felt guilty for assuming that he didn't know what it was like. The look on his face tells me that he knew it a lot more than I did.

"I want to get to know you, because you don't let people push you around. You're strong and you're cute."

I felt myself blush. It was the first time he complimented me without saying _hot_.

"Thanks, but I can't do this," I said.

"Do what?" he asked.

I looked down to our hands that subconsciously moved to entangle each other. I gestured to our hands with my free hand. "This," I exclaimed.

He looked down and seemed as shocked as I was to see our hands entangled. I quickly removed my hand from his grip. Riley looked me in the eyes and asked the question I really didn't want to answer.

"Why?"

"Because..." I hesitated. "It's 'cause I shouldn't even be talking to you. From what I've heard, you are _the_ bad boy of the school," I said exasperated. "I am on probation, and I can't risk getting into trouble. I have my brother to think about and... and..." I came to a stop.

I saw his face vary from sadness to anger. "Well I might as well leave," he said walking down the way we came from.

I glanced around and saw that I was in front of the Foster's house.

"Why did you walk me home," I called after him.

He turned around. "Maybe I'm not all bad," he yelled back before he turned back around and continued walking.

I sighed sadly and felt angry at myself. I basically told him that he could cause me to lose everything, when he had been nothing but nice to me. I walked to the house and stepped in trying to ignore the guilt welling up inside of me.

Maybe he wasn't all bad.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Jesus yelling at Marianna to hurry up in the bathroom. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and put my books in my bag. I paused when I picked up the journal. I barely spared it a glance yesterday. I didn't want to write about what I felt guilty about, mainly because I didn't want to and because I didn't have that much to feel guilty about. I heard Jesus finish in the bathroom; Marianna was already downstairs eating breakfast. I raced to the bathroom knowing full well that if I didn't get there fast someone else would. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. After that I changed into my regular gray top and jeans. I then went downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was already there.

"Good morning Callie," Lena said smiling.

I muttered a greeting and went by to get some toast. It wasn't long till we all had to go. A morning in the Foster's house was like rush hour.

Jesus decided to skateboard to school Marianna, Jude and I went in Brandon's car. I sat in the back with Jude and asked him about school.

"Oh Callie," Marianna said bringing my conversation with Jude to halt. "Are you planning on having lunch with Riley again?"

I saw Brandon glance at me in the mirror. Then I saw his hands clench onto the steering wheel while he glared at the road in front of him. What's his problem, I thought to myself.

"No, I didn't even plan on having lunch with him yesterday," I replied simply. Marianna turned in her seat to look at me. "I heard that you two were spotted talking with each other after school."

I groaned quietly. She had to bring that up. It just reminded me of how rude I was to him. "We talked, that's all."

She didn't look convinced but she let it go and went back to texting Lexi.

I noticed Jude looking at me with curiosity and he opened his mouth to speak. Fortunately Brandon reached the school and I was out of the car as soon as it stopped.

I walked quickly to get away but unfortunately I wasn't looking where I was going. I walked into a hard muscular body and we both went falling down. I fell on the male body and groggily lifter my head.

"Holy shit," I breathed noticing who it was I was on top of. And it was the one and only Ricky Jones.

He lifted his head and smirked when he saw me. "I know I'm hot, but could you have waited until we were in private."

I felt heat creep to my face. I scrambled to get up off of him and when I finally succeeded I went to offer a hand to him but he was already on his face.

"I'm so sorry," I apologised.

He wiped off the dust on him. "It's cool, no harm no foul."

"Not only about that, but also about what I said yesterday," I said in rush. "I was being a bitch and a hypocrite."

He laughed. "It's alright. You were just thinking about your brother. I can relate."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Only then did I realise that there were a bunch of students staring at us. I felt myself blush harder and I but my lip in embarrassment. Riley seemed to notice the sudden change in my demeanour, so took a glance at everyone. He raised an eyebrow at them and just like that they all seemed to have better things to do.

I pushed a strand of hair behind me ear. "I got to go," I said.

"Yeah, me too," he replied. "See you at lunch." And he left.

I bit my lip to stop myself smiling and I walked to my class.

**%~%~%~%**

The classes flew by and soon it was time for my English class. I sat down in my chair and waited for the class to begin. Outside of the room, I saw Brandon and Talya making out. I was thankful when they stopped and Talya finally entered the room. She smiled knowingly at me and I raised an eyebrow at her. Was she that insecure that she had to make me see her with Brandon. I rolled my eyes and waited for the teacher to appear.

I spent most of the class trying to actually listen in class - _Trying_ being the key word. I couldn't concentrate, lunch was right after this class and as much I hated to admit it, I was excited. I was going to see Riley again.

Once again I was dragged out if my thoughts when Mr. Harris asked to see our journals. He went around looking at them. Wyatt didn't have anything written in his journal apparently.

When he finally reached me he flicked through the pages of the journal and saw empty pages. He sighed and told me and Wyatt to stay back at the end of school. He unknowingly made an innuendo and realized that when the whole class laughed. He was a cool teacher. When the bell rang signalling the start of lunch, Mr. Harris reminded me and Wyatt to meet him after school. I nodded and grabbed my things.

I left the classroom and after getting my lunch went to go to the same table I ate at yesterday. I got quite a shock who was sitting at the table. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I sat at the opposite side of him and placed my food on the table. Riley looked up at the sound of my laughter. He smiled at me. I ate my sandwich ignoring him. He went back to eating his burger as well.

I finished first and I took the time to look at him. His green eyes seemed to have glints if gold in them. It was breathtaking. Before I could examine him properly he glanced up and noticed me looking at him.

"Do you like what you see," he said smirking.

I blushed at getting caught staring. "I was just wondering why you're sitting here," I said in an effort to change the subject.

He honestly looked surprised by my question. "Why wouldn't I?"

I sighed. "Because you are a senior you should be sitting with your friends," I said exasperated.

"Well I don't want to," he said.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "Why?"

This time he was the one who sighed. "I thought we've been over this. I like you. And I'd like to go out with you."

I bit my lip. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"Is that your way of saying yes?" he countered.

I chuckled. "No, because you would have to get the Foster's moms approval."

He immediately blanched. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing. "You mean the principal and the cop."

I nodded my head. Though it was funny I felt a bit disappointed that he would change his mind because of that. Well think on the bright side, if he can't handle that then I'm better off without him.

"Okay I'll do it," he said, determination written on his face.

"Wait... what?" I asked in confusion and shock.

He smirked when he saw the look on my face. "I said I'll do it. I'll come over for dinner and win their approval. Just name when and I'll be there."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm deadly serious."

He smiled at me and I couldn't prevent the smile that appeared on my face in return.

"Are you walking home again after school, because if you are I'll walk you home again?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're really not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope," he said with a cocky smirk.

I didn't fight the smile that was creeping on my face. "Well I can't walk with you afterschool because I have to stay behind."

"Did you get detention?" he asked.

"No, I just have to stay back and think about something I feel guilty about and write it down in a journal."

Riley cocked his head in bewilderment. "Why the hell do you have to do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I was meant to have it done today but I didn't bother doing it and I wasn't the only one. A guy called Wyatt has to stay behind as well."

"Really?" The tone of Riley's voice changed. He gritted his jaw and his hands were clench into fist.

"Riley Jones," I said teasingly. It surprised me how easy it was to talk to him. "Are you jealous already?"

He looked at me and immediately relaxed. "No, I just don't like the thought of you being alone with some other guy."

"First of all, I won't be alone. And second, we're not even dating yet and when we are, you are going to have to work on your jealousy issues."

A wide smile seemed to grow on Riley's face. I scanned through the words I just said and realized my mistake. I basically said that we would be dating.

"I meant _if _we start going out with each other," I said in a rush. I felt all the heat rush up to my face.

He continued smiling and nodded.

I felt like I could die of embarrassment. I swished a black hole would appear and pull me from this embarrassing moment. Suddenly the bell rang and I decided that that was close enough. I grabbed my things and left after saying goodbye to Riley. He was still grinning when I looked back. I bit my lip in embarrassment and went to class.

**%~%~%~%**

The bell jarred me out of my thoughts and I immediately smiled, glad that it was the end of the day. Suddenly I remembered that I had to stay back and the smile wiped away from my face. I groaned and I reluctantly made my way to Mr. Harris' room. I stepped into classroom and saw that Wyatt was already there. I nodded in greeting and went to sit my sit.

"Okay," Mr. Harris said from his place behind his desk. "You two have to think about something you feel guilty about and write it in your journals."

He looked at me and Wyatt's blank faces staring back up at him. H e sighed and started grading an English test. I opened my journal and stared down at the empty page in front of me. I was at lost as to what to write. I held my pen and started to play with it as I continued to look at the blank page. For twenty minutes I did this. I soon began to absently tap my pen against the wooden table. Not long after I did that, I heard another tapping sound. I glanced in the direction the noise was coming from. My eyes met Wyatt's blue eyes.

My eyes snapped away from his eyes when Mr. Harris spoke. After a few comments later, I really thought about what Mr. Harris said. About how it may even help us get over it. And we should think about 'Something you feel terrible about'.

Suddenly a name flashed into my mind. A name I tried my best to forget but whenever I thought I finally accomplished that, the name would pop up out of nowhere. I felt a clench in my heart. With the recollection of the name that popped up, came sadness, grief, anger and guilt. But not for the owner of the name, no it was for my idiocy and getting my brother and I kicked out of the foster home. For being stupid enough to think he actually cared about me. I then looked down at my opened journal and was about to write the name that caused me so much agony. The person made me question myself, frequently. The person made me think that I was in the wrong, and made me scared and weak. I tightened my hand around my pen and brought it to the page and scrawled out the name I just couldn't seem to forget.

_Liam._


End file.
